


Green Guardian

by Imjustonegal66



Category: Destiny (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cayde-6 is Midoriya's Dad, Dadzawa, F/F, F/M, Inko is an Ex-Warlock, Izuku is a Hybrid, Izuocha, Midoriya is an Exo, Multi, Ochako becomes a Guardian with Izuku, ShoShou, erasermic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustonegal66/pseuds/Imjustonegal66
Summary: Inko wasn't from this universe, neither was Hisashi. When Izuku's Quirk manifests, it's probably time to return. With or without permission.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku & Zavala (Destiny), Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Shinsou Hitoshi/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Going Out in a Blaze of Glory

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this for a while, and this is what, the fifteenth WIP I have now? Help, I'm becoming addicted. If I'm found dead of fic overdose, send an envoy to one of the Hell realms and drag my soul back up.
> 
> In other news, enjoy!

When Izuku was born, there was a shift. Every universe felt it, the Light burst inside him, a flurry of power that neither Inko nor Cayde had seen before. 

"The Fallen would stand no chance against him." Inko murmured as they stood over his cot lovingly, emerald iron skin glowing in the evening light. The only other colour on him was the pink swirl of his soulmark. "We'll find them." Cayde promised. "It would be unlike my kid not to have a hot partner, especially if they're as sexy as my wife here." He winked before spinning Inko around masterfully. Inko giggled, rather like Ikora in that her humour was calm. Inko missed her a small bit. "Yes, but again, they'll be in danger. The Fallen are out there in this universe and the next. Our connection to the Light is stronger than it's ever been, but we're still no chance for the Eliksni." She murmured worriedly.

"We'll protect him. He's our Ace."

"Izuku Ace Midoriya. I love it."

* * *

_  
Five Years Later_

Izuku's metallic green skin glinted in the light. It wasn't often Kacchan was actually like this. Antagonising another kid _again._

_"_ Why does Katsuki do that?" Ochako wondered angrily from beside him. Their soulmarks pulsed slowly as she pushed her gravity to pool around her feet, keeping her grounded. Izuku grimaced, his parts groaning slightly. "Power. Aunt Mitsuki isn't that good, as much as I like her. Kacchan doesn't know it's bad."

He pulled his hoodie down, starting to walk over. "He's being a bad guy. Heroes stop the bad guys. Wanna help?" Izuku offered. Ochako flushed. "I might be ill!" She stuttered, Izuku shaking her head. "You won't be sick around me! Come on, we have to help!"

Katsuki stepped up to the boy, grinning madly. "Weakling. What's your Quirk, huh? Weak shit!" He cursed, foul for his age, his arms sparking as sweat dripped onto his hands, slippery and greasy. Crackling and popping signalled the oncoming explosion when a familiar greenie in a tracksuit and hoodie stepped in between them.

"Hey Kacchan! What are you doing?" Izuku asked as calmly as he could. His Daddy had taught him that remaining funny and calm during a fight would help his wits. He wanted to be cool like his daddy.   
  


"Hey Izu. The fuck you standing in my way, huh? Think you're hot shit?" He growled, a snarl with saliva stuck to his teeth showing, red eyes small and crazed as a vein popped in his forehead. "I'm cool, Kacchan, and you're being bad. It's a hero that saves people, and I'm saving him."   
  


Shinsou didn't know why this kid was defending him, but he decided he liked it. The blond boy was mean and cruel and Shinsou didn't like him. He looked up at his saviour in awe. It was the son of the Number Five Hero, Ace of Spades!   
  


"Fuck you, Deku! Out of my way!" The other boy howled, leaping forward.

In that moment, Time blew to a standstill, and Izuku felt something in his bones. It burned fast and static in his veins, a hot burning enveloping him as his body glowed a fiery sunset colour, heat steaming off of him in waves, rolling like a lava sea as a hilt instinctively appeared in his hand, the hilt had many curves to it, a huge hammerhead bloating off of it before its shape blocked up, becoming rigid and tough, angry horns rising off the top of it.   
  


Ochako felt it in her too. It wasn't her Quirk, but it felt familiar. She slipped into a pose she had no idea of, as though she'd done it many a time, violet orbs forming out of her palms, which faced towards Katsuki, glowing ethereally, as if deific, and her hair floated gracefully in her wake.

**BOOM!**

The resulting explosion yanked Katsuki and his minions a couple feet back, though Shinsou saw the look of panic in the blond's face when he noticed Ace of Spade's son and the girl. They were screeching in pain, the son on his knees as his metal body roared in contempt.

Izuku felt like his every molecule was on fire, a pounding sting pulsing through his brain, muscles clenching to keep him together. His flames blended seamlessly with Ochako's void tendrils, their symbiotic pairing clamping together as their power circulated, only growing hotter and more furious.   
  


Ochako felt like she was ripping apart. This new Quirk she'd manifested was hurting her, and she couldn't control it. Her head hurt, and her shoulders were squared as if holding the world. She could feel the scorch of Izuku's fire before they felt it.

Their powers suddenly collapsed outwards, a catastrophic explosion blasting a shockwave through the entire country, the sound like thunder.

The next, they'd vanished, and all that was left was a pile of ash.

* * *

Inko and Cayde had felt the explosion before they'd heard it. "They're Guardians." Inko breathed. Cayde, unlike the man, hardened. "We have to go. They've just flamed into our dimension."

"Where?" Inko knew, but dreaded the answer.

"Old Russia."


	2. Just Some Art and a Snippet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thing I made for the story, hope you like the art!

<https://ladyofthedagger.tumblr.com/post/633338268226912256/a-picture-from-my-destiny-bnha-crossover-at>

"D-Dad?" Izuku called out, finding no-one around except Ochako, who he helped up. He didn't recognise the location, and it was dirty. The buildings he saw around were rotten and rusty, like, ancient levels of old. He decided he wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible.   
  


"Izu, I don't think we're in Japan anymore." Ochako whispered to him. Just then, a rumble drew their eyes to a gigantic wall reaching nearly to the sky, a huge airship materialising from thin air. "Is that a spaceship?" Izuku wondered. His curiosity turned to horror however, when he realised the ramifications of it being here. "Aliens!" He cried out, dragging Ochako with him. The ship began opening fire, explosions rocking the earth as they took cover in the nearest building.

"I don't like it here." Izuku whispered. Ochako gulped, putting up her fists. "I'll help you fight." She swore, her voice high pitched and squeaky. Izuku shivered, and both children screamed when five hideous creatures came crawling around the doorway. Their heads were sickening pallors of malting red and fungus grey, their eyes small and piggy like, blue and without pupils.   
  


Izuku tried to call out the burning again, only for it to fail. As the aliens aimed their weapons, Izuku curled into Ochako, but before they could fire, three golden blasts saw the aliens burst from the inside out, molten lava all that was left of them.

Izuku recognised the two that came forward, leaping up. "Mommy! Daddy!" He dragged Ochako with him, before stopping.

"Wait... how are you here?"


End file.
